Sarah Lynn
Sarah Lynn (voiced by Kristen Schaal) was an actress who played the Horse's precocious adoptive youngest daughter Sabrina on the fictional 90s TV show Horsin' Around. Background After Horsin' Around went off the air, Sarah Lynn became a successful pop singer in the early 2000s before she turned 30 and drug addiction along with alcoholism ended her career. Around the end of "Later", she was seen visiting Andrew Garfield (with whom she was mentioned as having an on-again, off-again relationship) at the hospital. Personality Sarah Lynn looked up to BoJack off-screen as a father figure, and flashbacks indicate that Sarah Lynn's self-destructive behavior is in part the result of BoJack (who she idolized) having neglected her as a child. Appearance Sarah Lynn had orange-brown hair that has bangs that go over the side of her head and sea-foam green eyes. She had pale skin and freckles and red lips and always dark shadows under her eyes, most likely from drug abuse. Appearances *BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One *Prickly-Muffin *Downer Ending *BoJack Horseman Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish *Still Broken *Old Acquaintance *That's Too Much, Man! *That Went Well Relationships BoJack Horseman In her younger years BoJack was a dominant male presence in her life. Offscreen, on the set of Horsin' Around, she looked to BoJack as a father figure. Bojack gave "life" advice to her after the finale of Horsin' Around; it is presumed that they both haven't seen each other for a long while until the events of "Prickly-Muffin" when they had an incidental meeting after Todd had accidentally broken Bojack's bed. She later helps BoJack by bringing drugs to him while BoJack was writing his own book in "Downer Ending". She died sitting next to him in the planetarium. Todd Chavez Sarah Lynn didn't think highly of Todd, calling him a "dweeb" in Still Broken. Andrew Garfield It's currently unknown how they began dating, but they had an on again-off again relationship. Memorable Quotes *(To BoJack) " What are you, the cop that pulled me over after Adam Levine's Halloween party?" *''"Suck a dick, dumb shits ·fart noise·!"'' *(As Sabrina) "That's too much man!" *(As Sabrina) "Will you make me a penis-butter and va-jelly sandwich?" *(Last words) "I wanna be an architect." Trivia *Sarah Lynn is likely a parody of former child stars that later developed substance abuse problems or otherwise reputations for scandalous and/or promiscuous behavior as a result of the toxic culture of the entertainment business. (Examples could include Britney Spears, Lindsey Lohan, Miley Cyrus, and Amanda Bynes). * She played the youngest orphan, Sabrina, on Horsin' Around. * Sarah Lynn's stepfather was a bear. It is heavily implied that she was sexually abused in her youth by her mother's boyfriend. * Sarah Lynn's mother emotionally neglected her as a child. * In the season 3 finale she was on the News after having died from a drug-fueled, fender bender with BoJack Horseman. * She was born in 1984 and died at the age of 31. Image Gallery Sarah Lynn 001.png 1419124332542.png CJ_xfEJVEAAQrFm.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased